In many industries, diagnostic systems play an increasingly important role in manufacturing processes, as well as in maintenance and repair throughout the lifetime of the equipment or product. Some diagnostic systems are based on personal computer technology and feature user-friendly, menu-driven diagnostic applications. These systems assist technicians and professionals at all levels in performing system diagnostics.
With equipment and products becoming more advanced, more complex, and more expensive with the addition of electronic components the knowledge base and financial resources required to properly use, maintain, and fix these items have grown immensely. Different diagnostic systems are built with varying capabilities to perform various functions. For example, some diagnostic systems may include a simple code reader, while other diagnostic systems include complex computer architectures. Also, different operating systems have been developed with advancement of diagnostic systems. Oftentimes, different operating systems are not compatible with each other and thus requires user to purchase different diagnostic systems for different applications.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a diagnostic tool having a plurality of operating systems. Also, it is desirable to provide a diagnostic tool having a plurality of operating systems that may be used for different applications.